


Incubus

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Cut to black, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, incubus, sleep paralysis, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep paralysis is a phenomenon in which a person, either when falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move.  It is often associated with terrifying visions, such as an intruder in the room, to which one is unable to react due to paralysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

It was happening again. 

It was the small hours of the morning, but Kiku couldn’t tell the exact time. All he knew was it was dark, with the only light being a sickly green glow from the numbers on the clock. 

If there was a lighted clock, then why couldn’t he tell the time?

Kiku was paralyzed, the same as always whenever it happened. His breath and his eyes were the only thing he could control. He could not turn his head to check the time, and he could not slide his eyes quite far enough to make the time out.

He blinked slowly, trying to will himself back to sleep. That never worked either. 

The light blinked as a minute passed. Kiku wondered when an intruder would appear. They always appeared when it happened. When he was small, they hadn’t been quite... real. They were insubstantial, shadowy figures, dancing at the corners of his vision.

He missed them now. Make no mistake, they had been terrifying back then. Once he regained control of his body, he would usually bolt out of bed, running to the light and huddling under the covers of his bed until morning. But he was older now, more aware of what was really happening. It wasn’t real, after all.

A chill passed through him. The intruder had arrived. There was only one this time, a new one at that, but he was no longer content to stand at the corner of Kiku’s vision. 

The intruder walked to the foot of the bed, a grin spreading across his face. He was unearthly, pale and tall. He glowed in the faint light of the clock. Wings like a bat’s spread from his back, twitching and fluttering excitedly. Sprouting from his head was a pair of honest-to-god devil horns, with a matching tail curling out from behind him.

By now, Kiku had broken into a cold sweat. The intruder didn’t look all that threatening, at least not while he was dressed in a ratty black hoodie and jeans, and yet fear settled in the pit of his stomach and gripped at his throat. Even if he hadn’t been paralyzed, Kiku doubted he would be able to speak.

“Well well, what do we have here?” The intruder’s voice was high and mocking, and somewhere beneath the fear Kiku felt a rush of anger. 

The intruder smirked, sitting down at the foot of the bed. He said nothing, and his smirk faded. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to respond when spoken to?” He scoffed. “Honestly, mortals today are so rude.” 

He raised an eyebrow at Kiku. This was… new. Intruders didn’t usually talk, or if they did, they didn’t do much beyond whispering threats into his ear. They certainly didn’t scoff at him. A bit of the fear gave way to confusion as the intruder continued to glare at him.

“You’re really going to be this rude? Really? I mean, I don’t mind playing rough,” This was punctuated with an unnervingly sharp smile, as he continued, “But I think you will. Mortals like you always seem to mind. It’s a bit of a pity really.” He gave Kiku a studious look. “But maybe you and I will have a little fun tonight.” 

The intruder was on top of the bed now, on his hands and knees. The grin was back, wolfish and sharp. “C’mon, just trust me. It’ll be awesome.” The intruder began to crawl forward. Kiku wanted to struggle, tried to, but he couldn't move, he couldn’t even scream. He tried to scream, to wake himself up, he didn’t want this to be happening any more--

Despite Kiku’s best efforts, the only noise he managed to make was a breathy, wheezing groan.   
The intruder laughed, a crackly, hissing noise. “You’ll need to do better than that now.”

His advance slowly continued until he was directly on top of Kiku, staring down at him. He sat back on his haunches, looking pleased. “So…” He shifted, until he was straddling Kiku. “I take it that you have no further objections?”

And Kiku couldn’t even whimper a “no.” 

The intruder sat forward again, his hands on either side of Kiku’s head. “It’s been so long, you know,” he breathed as he leaned down, “Since anyone let me have some fun. You know? I’ve just been so excited lately…” 

The intruder’s head was only a few inches away from Kiku’s, his breath hot on Kiku’s lips. “Aren’t you excited?”

The intruder dipped his head down, sharp teeth scraping at Kiku’s throat. He sat up, moving back a little, apparently done with his threats. A hand pushed back the covers and began to tug at the waistband of Kiku’s pajama bottoms. Kiku just shut his eyes and tried to pray, but it seemed to be drowned out by the feeling of fingers ending in sharp talons moving over his chest, his stomach, his thigh. It was too much, it was too far, he wanted to wake up, to get away, but he couldn’t even twitch.

Kiku heard a zip, and clamped his eyes shut even tighter, bile rising in his throat. The intruder didn’t seem to care. Kiku did not even attempt to blink away the tears.

It was seconds, it was hours, it was over. Kiku had yet to open his eyes, and the intruder let out an exaggerated sigh.

“You could have at least tried to play along, you know. It’s never any fun when you just go limp like that.” There was an unpleasant, nauseating squelching noise, and Kiku was emptied. Hesitantly, he cracked his eyes open, looking dazedly at the intruder. He didn’t know that they could get that physical. How long had it been? Shouldn’t he have been awake by now?

The intruder rearranged his jeans. “Well, that doesn’t matter now. Now, we get to the main show.” Fear surged again, Kiku’s whole body feeling icy. If that wasn’t the main show, then what--

The intruder moved forward, crouching so that his entire body was over Kiku’s chest. One hand cradled Kiku’s head, the other rested just below Kiku’s throat. “I should really be thanking you. You’ve been such an awesome meal.” Questions flooded Kiku’s mind, and the intruder licked his lips--

All of the sudden the intruder’s whole weight was on Kiku’s chest, and his lips were on Kiku’s mouth, and his mouth was open but he couldn’t breath, the intruder’s taste mixed with the bile in Kiku’s throat as the pressure on his chest was too much and he couldn’t breath he couldn’t think he couldn’t scream couldn’t cry _no stop I can’t please someone please help me help help_

And the intruder was gone. Kiku sat up, gasping for breath, before realising that he had, infact, sat up of his own accord. He looked nervously down at the disheveled sheets. He must have… kicked them off. Yeah. It was a dream. It was over. He was okay. It wasn’t… real. It never was. 

He shakily pulled his pants up from around his knees before getting up. He needed a drink of water. Yeah, that was it. That was all. This never happened. This never happened.

He turned on the light in the bathroom and, against his better judgement, lifted his shirt up, inspecting his body. No claw marks. No scratches. Just a dream. He sat on the toilet, adjusting his pants and underwear so as to clean himself up. 

Ten minutes later, Kiku returned to his room, still shaking. Curling up on his side, he hugged himself. It never happened. 

He shut his eyes, and ignored a breathy whisper in his ear. 

“See you later, mortal.”

Kiku bit down on his lower lip and pretended that he wasn’t crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy really early Halloween!
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> Incubi: An incubus is a sort of demon that visits innocents in the night, usually to have sex with them. This sex is usually depicted as a source of nourishment or energy for them, much as it is for Gilbert here. While he is never named, either as himself or as an incubus, rest assured it's supposed to be him. There was just no way for him to introduce himself and have it sound natural, so I left it out. If this fic ever has a continuation (doubtful, but possible)He'll introduce himself then.
> 
> Sleep Paralysis: Is a totally real thing that I'm surprised I don't see more fics about. It's a very interesting topic! Howevr, the paralysis part tends to make it a bit limiting as a subject, hence the...
> 
> Cut to Black: Smut is hard to write when one of your characters is incapable of speech or movement. If I ever revisit this, then maybe there'll be smut? Probably not.
> 
> Losing Breath: Is pretty common with sleep paralysis. In fact, it started the myth of the incubus in the first place! There are a lot of mythological monsters based in sleep paralysis experiences, but the incubus is, I think, one of the more fun to write about.
> 
> What really happened at the end?: Maybe it was all a dream, and the end was a delusion, maybe there's a little more than meets the eye here. For now, it's for you to decide.
> 
> Questions? Spot an error? Just have something to say? Leave a comment and I'll get back to you, I promise!


End file.
